


* * *

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Letters, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Увы, в прошлое не отправишь СМС.





	* * *

В XXI веке никто не пишет письма. СМС, твиттер, чаты - белый шум, мельтешащая круговерть, от которой у него рябит в глазах. Это всё не то, нет. Увы, в прошлое не отправишь СМС. 

Здесь говорят, если написать письмо и сжечь его, те, кто ушли, получат послание даже за гранью.

Стив невидящим взглядом смотрит на белый лист бумаги. Это последнее письмо, думает он, и горло сжимается, и все слова, что они друг другу так и не сказали, несутся по кругу. Это сложно, так невыносимо сложно говорить о главном, но он молчал слишком долго, и тот самый родной и теперь уже самый далекий непременно должен услышать. Онемевшими пальцами Стив берет ручку. 

«Я люблю тебя», «Это ты хотел в будущее, не я, и я не знаю, зачем всё это без тебя», «Как ты мог», «Прости», «Я люблю…» - хочет написать он. 

На чистом листе только точка. Синяя точка, как тень синей куртки, стремительно исчезающей в слепящем белом свете.


End file.
